pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:IxlKennylxl
nVery nice! Thanks for posting this. My alliance KO (I'm in BBH) has been playing around with your builds. Here's what we're doing right now: * wteam with classic sb and classic wsmite * kappa team with smite having br for extra energy * naga team with basically the classic bteam build plus a paragon who tags along to help them kill a couple groups of wallows so the wallow team doesn't have to go out of the way at the beginning (instead they just go straight across the north) * the paragon has run skills and 'Can't touch this' to make the naga team's job a little easier, but after killing the group of wallows on the naga run he joins the wallow team. Once they get to the island gaurdian boss, the paragon lures the naga sin boss into the island gaurdian boss to kill the sin. Very easy to do and that way you don't need to have the stolen eggs quest. I think we'll keep playing with this to perfect it. It's a nice change from MQSC :) We seem to be getting ~16 minute runs with around 14k faction per run. --Geshtar 02:01, 1 September 2009 (UTC) We find it a more efficiant way. And gives all 8 a job. Not just 7 people. Since I am a good naga tank. What the paragon does for me is use Enduring Harmoney on me when taking the Island Guardian group. I also split up the patrols and guardian group, since all at once is annoying. Naga Tank takes skill and knowlage to be done right. A good btank from MQSC should be able to complete it No problem, just time SB and IAU! correct since you can't maintain either. CTT! Helps kill single wallows that refuse to attack. None of our smites bring Make Haste. They bring BR or BUH!. Enduring Harmoney needs a Paragon Primary. I've also thought that the paragon can run a group of wallows into the naga ele boss team, since if naga team is going slower, the paragon can run in and die. Then get rezzed on the way by. Since not having stolen eggs creates more spawns on the Southwest beach. Naga or Beach/Kappa team can clear those. Kappa/Beach is fastest, so if naga has cleared the way they can make it. Paragon also brings 9 spear mastery and barbed spear or something. On the way they can kill tigers. Since Maisheng Hills is LOADED with them. Note the Oni spawns for naga team. I created this very rough map sketch of our alliances MHSC. Based of your builds. We also dont bring LoD, where not sure why you bring that. Not a whole lot extra damage. http://i304.photobucket.com/albums/nn189/hawkeye8880/AAAGuildWarsMHSC-1.jpg Thanks for sharing this new MQSC. Were all pretty tired of the same ol' routine. This is a lot of fun since its diffrent. Vent should almost be a requirement tho, since alot of timing is needed for some cross paths. New people (especially tanks) should do MQSC first. Since Kappa/Beach and Naga Team are basically the same along with the same wallow tank. P.S. In our opinion. Kappa/Beach Team is the new Yeti Team. Since they get best drops. Like the woe Spreader and elite tomes. At least Wallow and Naga have shots at greens/tomes as well. -> To lazy to make an account here on wikia, So, KO Alliance Member who vent people should know. I assume that's you who posted that above Bari :) --Geshtar 23:46, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ---- I'm a fan of the Titsmashing builds. I really hope it goes well I Love Titsmashing :D!! I actually found the builds already on this part more effective than what you postedso fuck off. Managed to do a run in about 11 minutes for about 14 or 15k faction. I used Dwarven Stability on the nTank to do the two wallow groups on naga route to speed up the wallow team's run, and dropped shield of absorption for finish him! to kill stuff. Having the naga smiter take Edge of Extinction would probably be nice to kill off the wallows faster, as they don't go down too fast from just FH and smites. I'm liking this team build alot :D